Project Summary for Bioinformatics Core The RI-INBRE Bioinformatics Core provides bioinformatics, computational biology, and 3-dimensional (3D) science visualization services to the RI-INBRE community and the Rhode Island research community at large. Our goals are to provide consultations, services and/or referrals to our users based upon their specific bioinformatics needs. Services provided by the Bioinformatic Core include consultations on research needs and experimental design, access to the RI-INBRE server or RI-INBRE-hosted software, and direct research help from Bioinformatics Core personnel. The scope of the Bioinformatics Core includes traditional bioinformatics services as well as 3D science visualization, 3D printing and computational modeling applications. The Bioinformatics Core currently serves users for direct consultations and offers many educational services such as classroom lectures and workshops. A major goal for the renewal period is to increase the impact of the Core by providing more workshops and online training resources and expanding the user base through outreach and collaborative activities. We will also broaden the scope of the Core to include student tracking, metrics assessment and analyses, thereby establishing a system to monitor the long-term impacts of RI-INBRE.